koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Kansuke Yamamoto
Kansuke Yamamoto is one of the Twenty-Four Generals of Takeda. Renowned for his strategies, he was praised for many of his clan's victories prior to Kawanakajima. Role in Games In the Samurai Warriors series, Kansuke's appearances are limited to battles Shingen participates in. His most recurring role is providing support for his lord at Kawanakajima; even if the player clears the stage with him alive, his historical death cannot be avoided. During Spirit of Sanada's version of the stage, Kansuke acts as the battle's main strategist, instructing Masayuki Sanada and the rest of the Woodpecker unit to advance through Mt. Saijo and push the Uesugi into an ambush. Unexpectedly, his plan is foiled when Kenshin descends from the mountain prematurely and attacks the unprepared Takeda forces. Through Masayuki's efforts, Shingen escapes this encounter and begins fleeing to Kaizu castle to find another opportunity to counter-attack. Kansuke is killed by Kageie Kakizaki while he is busy attempting to give his lord access through the Hachimanbara river. If Masayuki was able to wound Kageie in the previous battle, Kansuke will be able to open the gates to the river earlier, but he is still killed upon doing so. Guntama Gunshi no Tamashii has Kansuke appear as a formidable boss the player must face halfway throughout the story. Nobunaga no Yabou 201X introduces him as one of Shingen's scouts sent to investigate the surgence of UMA. Saved by the protagonist's party, he reluctantly guides them to Kai so they can have an audience with his lord. Quotes *"It was my fault that Kenshin saw through the Woodpecker Strategy. I will give my life to cut you a path to safety, my lord. *"Kakizaki is no threat... We should be able to open the gates quickly. This is all thanks to your work in the previous battle, Masayuki." *"The path has been opened... The rest is up to you, Masayuki..." *"Your plan doesn't work, so you decide to charge forth, do you? I see what kind of man you are, Kansuke Yamamoto! :"You may say what you will. This is my final plan, it will keep my great lord alive!" ::~~Kageie Kakizaki and Kansuke Yamamoto, Samurai Warriors: Spirit of Sanada. Historical Information Allegedly born in Ushikubo, Mikawa Province, Yamamoto Haruyuki spent most of his younger years mastering various disciples like martial arts, architecture, and military tactics to name a few. He originally worked for the Imagawa, but was callously discriminated for his deformed appearance even after serving the clan for nine years. Despite being afflicted with one blind eye and a crippled leg, he found himself in better company with Takeda Shingen in 1543. Itagaki Nobutaka took notice of Haruyuki and brought him before Shingen. The Takeda warlord was so impressed with his innate talents that he immediately made him a military adviser on the spot. Putting this opportunity to good use, Haruyuki greatly contributed to the Takeda's numerous sieges in Shinano and earned the position of infantry commander for his ferocity and military prowess. He further solidified himself as a reputable tactician by catching Murakami Yoshikiyo's much larger army off-guard with a surprise attack. This feat caused others to call him the Edo equivalent of Zhuge Liang. In 1554, his knowledge in construction led to the creation of Takatō Castle and Komoro Castle. He was also credited for escorting Shingen's concubine Suwa Goryōnin to safety after the defeat of her father Suwa Yorishige. For his valiant efforts, Haruyuki was rewarded an income of 4,000 koku and the title of "Kansuke". Not long after, he converted to Buddhism and took on the name Dōki. He later participated in the Battle of Kawanakajima as Shingen's chief strategist. Although his suggestion in entrapping the Uesugi with a pincer formation was accepted without question, Kenshin saw through their movements and ambushed them in retaliation. Believing his blunder had devastated the Takeda army beyond repair, he blindly charged into the enemy ranks as atonement. He died together with his retainers Osaragi Shōzaemon and Isahaya Sagorō. Shingen mourned his death and had his body buried on the battlefield. Various artworks often depict Kansuke holding a naginata for support. Among his many accomplishments, the ''Heihō Ōgisho was one of his best known works; the military treatise provided practical advice on weapon usage for individual warriors at the time and was used as a framework for future texts like The Book of Five Rings. Gallery Category:Samurai Warriors Non-Playable Characters Category:Toukiden Souls